Thonnir
|Base ID = }} Thonnir is a Nord who lives in Morthal. He works at Jorgen's mill. Background Thonnir is married to Laelette, who has gone missing. Speaking to him after investigating Hroggar's house will take "Laid to Rest" to the next step. Following the quest line will reveal Laelette was turned into a vampire by Alva, a woman who was turned into a vampire by Movarth. Alva seduced Hroggar, a widower whose wife and child, Helgi, were victims of a house fire. Laelette attempted to turn Helgi, but failed and Helgi was left to burn in the house. After Laelette dies, Thonnir denies that Alva could have turned her, stating that Lalette must have "met her fate out in the marsh." Towards the end of "Laid to Rest" Thonnir will aid the Dragonborn in killing the master vampire while the rest of his companions will cower away. If the Dragonborn asks Thonnir to aid on the quest, but does not complete it, Thonnir will join the Dragonborn as an immortal helper. This does not take up a companion slot. Interactions Laid to Rest After Laelette dies, Thonnir will run up to the Dragonborn, telling how she had disappeared long ago. He will express disbelief about the whole situation, eventually marching away. After Alva's Journal is read, Thonnir is one of the "strong citizens" sent by the Jarl to accompany the Dragonborn to Movarth's Lair. Unlike the others, he will not immediately run away, and will help the Dragonborn fight if desired. Otherwise, he can be told to remain outside the cave. Rescue Mission Thonnir is a possible target in the "Rescue" missions given by Florentius Baenius. He is taken prisoner by a Master Vampire and must be rescued or will be killed. Multiple Followers Thonnir is one of the quest characters that can be exploited to follow the Dragonborn throughout Skyrim along with a follower of your choice. It should however be noted that while he will indeed follow and fight for you, he cannot be commanded or equipped (a shield and any weapon can be planted on him), neither will he enter sneak or sheath his weapon. Although he is not particularly strong, he cannot be killed, making him quite useful as a decoy. Dialogue ;Laid to Rest After Thonnir sees Laelette the Vampire: What can you tell me about your wife? "Laelette? I thought she left to join the Stormcloaks. Ah! My poor Laelette!" :Did you notice anything strange before she left? "She began to spend a lot of time with Alva. Yet just a week before, she despised her. In fact, the night she disappeared, she was supposed to meet Alva. Alva told me later that she never showed up. I never got to tell her good bye." ::I think they may have met after all. "You think Alva...but that means... Ye gods! You think Alva is a vampire?" :::It's a possibility we can't ignore. "No! You're wrong. You must be wrong. Laelette may have met her fate out in the marsh. I refuse to believe Alva had anything to do with this. There is no way you can prove it to the Jarl." :Tell me again about your wife? "I thought Laelette left to join the war. I hadn't heard from her since she left." Alva is a vampire! "So you were right. Go tell the Jarl. Hurry!" You want to help me kill the vampire? "I want vengeance for my wife! Vengeance for Laelette! We're marching on Movarth's Lair whether you come with us or not." I have to go into the vampire's lair alone? "They may be cowards, but I'm not. I'll go with you." :You're a brave man. Let's go. "Lead on." :I think it would be better if you waited here. "I suppose you're right. I'm not a fighting man. Go, and avenge my Laelette for me." Conversations ;Aslfur and Jorgen Jorgen: "What's the Jarl going to do about it?" Thonnir: "How are we supposed to feel safe in our own homes?" Aslfur: "Please, enough already! I have told Jarl Igrod of your concerns. She'll look after you all. Please, go back to your business." Jorgen: "We have no need for wizards in our midst!" Thonnir: "Morthal has enough problems as it is!" Jorgen: "Bah, its no use. Let's get back to it then." ;Scared mob Lami: "Um...this place looks dangerous." Jorgen: "And it looks creepy, too." Benor: "And its full of vampires?" Thonnir: "Cowards! We must kill the vampires! We have to make them pay!" or "Morthal is full of cowards! Let's go kill that monster." Lurbuk: "Of course. But why not let go in first?" Quotes *''"Keep your wits about you. Morthal's hardly a safe place."'' *''"I'm just a poor man trying to make a living. I'd leave Morthal were it in my power."'' *''"This damned war has cost us... me... everything."'' *''"My boy's to grow up without a mother? What life is that? It's not right, I tell you."'' *''"Hasn't been seen for a while. She just vanished without a trace."'' *''"Some say the swamp took her. Part of me wishes it were that simple."'' — Before completing "Laid to Rest" *''"Laelette! She's dead! Ysmir's beard! She's...she's a vampire!"'' — During "Laid to Rest" Trivia *If Thonnir is exploited as a follower and the Dragonborn transforms into a werewolf, Thonnir will become hostile on sight regardless of where the Dragonborn transforms. Appearances * de:Thonnir es:Thonnir ru:Тоннир Category:Skyrim: Morthal Characters